La danseuse
by hydrolique
Summary: Hinata, une jeune fille de 17 ans, déménage avec son frère Kiba a New York. Sa passion est la danse. elle va rencontré un jeune homme qui va changer sa vie pour la rendre merveilleusement agréable et vivante. (résumé de merde...). cette histoire sera un naruhina et un gaarasasu. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée**

Salut ! Moi c'est Hinata, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de Konoha une petite ville au nord du Japon. Avec mon frère Kiba nous venons d'arriver à New York, pour qu'il ait plus de chance dans ses études pour devenir photographe. C'est son rêve depuis qu'il est gamin. Moi mon rêve c'est de devenir danseuse. Depuis que j'ai 5 ans je fais toutes sorte de danse (danse de salon, jazz, moderne, classique) mais à la mort de nos parents, i ans, j'ai dû arrêter car l'école de Kiba plus la mienne coûtaient trop cher donc j'ai préféré arrêter. Après tout je pourrais recommencer plus tard.

En ce moment je suis dans la voiture de location avec Kiba, il m'emmène jusqu'à une grande maison. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, elle est magnifique, toute lumineuse et blanche avec de grandes fenêtres. Une fois descendus de la voiture, deux garçons et une fille sortent de la maison. Mon sourire se fane et mon excitation tombe comme un soufflé. Je vais devoir vivre avec des gens que je ne connais pas moi qui est horreur des gens. Quel cauchemar !

**Kiba : **Bienvenue chez toi petite sœur. J'espère que cela te plaira _(devant mon regard horrifié)_ et que tu t'habitueras vite. Allez viens je vais te présenter.

En Avançant vers nos trois nouveaux colocataires, je me permets de les examiner. La jeune fille est blondes avec de jolis bleus yeux, plutôt mignonne, et je vois bien qu'elle doit faire tourner des têtes sur son passage, celle de mon frère y compris, avec son teint de porcelaine et son corps de rêve. Contrairement à moi, elle doit être très populaire. Enfin passons pas la peine de se démoraliser dès le début. Le premier garçon est grand et brun avec blasé, ses yeux noirs trahissant une grande capacité d'observation et une grande intelligence. Plutôt bien et assez mignon. Le deuxième garçon quant à lui est plus petit avec des cheveux marron en bataille et des yeux noirs. Il nous attend en mangeant un paquet de chips, et à l'air plutôt gentil et timide. Pendant qu'on se dirige vers eux, la fille me regarde de haut en bas comme si j'étais un objet de curiosité. Je sais que mon physique choque souvent les gens mais quand même un minimum de discrétion.

**Kiba : **Voilà, Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji. On va vivre avec eux pendant un long moment. En plus tu vas aller dans la même école. C'est génial ça hein ?!

**Ino : **tu t'appelles comment ? Tu as quel âge ? Tu aimes faire la fête et les boutiques ? C'est quoi ta passion ? T'es….

**Shikamaru : **Mais arrêtes-toi ! Tu vas lui faire peur, elle est déjà assez stressée comme ça ! _(me parlant)_ Fais pas attention à elle, c'est une écervelée blonde et là elle est surexcitée à l'idée de plus être la seule fille, même si on sait qu'elle adore courir après les mecs.

**Ino : **_(boudant et lui tirant la langue)_ Pardon, mais je ne suis pas une croqueuse d'homme ! Bref ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

**Hinata : **Je m'appelle Hinata, j'ai 17 ans, je n'aime pas faire la fête, mais j'adore faire les magasins. Ma passion c'est la danse. Merci d'accueillir parmi vous.

**Ino : **je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, viens je vais te faire visiter la maison.

Je suis Ino dans toute la maison, quand elle me montre enfin ma chambre, la ve me coupe le souffle.

**Hinata : **waouh !

Ma chambre se situe à l'étage avec une salle de bain accolée à celle-ci. Au milieu de ma chambre de ma chambre trône un lit baldaquin, sur le côté une grande armoire que je vais adorer remplir de l'autre côté de l'armoire, un bureau avec une lampe et une chaise à l'air inconfortable casse un peu l'ambiance féerique.

**Ino : **je sais c'est un peu impersonnel mais ne t'inquiète pas on l'égaillera par la suite. Au fait dans l'armoire tu as l'uniforme du lycée. Et je t'ai mis sur le bureau ton emploi du temps, et on t'a pris un abonnement avec ton frère à l'école de danse d'à côté, elle n'est pas très réputé mais le prof est doué et hyper craquant.

**Hinata : **_(lui sautant dessus)_ : Merci beaucoup je vous adore !

Courant pour rejoindre les autres garçons

**Hinata : **Merci ! Vous êtes géniaux !

**Shikamaru :** Haha ! Pas de quoi miss !

Nous allons prendre une douche et poser nos affaires. Pour les remercier, je décide de préparer le repas et met la table.

**Chôji : **C'est trop bon ! Tu es trop forte

**Hinata : **_(rougissant)_ Oh c'est rien tu sais.

**Chôji : **_(rougissant) _Dis est-ce que c'est ta vraie couleur de cheveux et d'yeux ?

**Kiba : **Et oui tout est naturel chez ma sœur

Malgré moi, j'avais les cheveux violet foncés et les yeux couleurs lilas. Par certains côtés avec peau blanche et ma taille de lutin je suis jolie, mais à cause de mes cheveux et de mes yeux, la plupart des gens se moquent de moi et m'évitent sans chercher à me connaître.

**Chôji : **Trop bien ! C'est génial ! Toi au moins tu n'es pas banale comme toutes les filles.

**Ino : **tu pourrais te les teindre non ? T'aurais l'air moins bizarre aux yeux des gens.

**Shikamaru : **Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu veux la transformer et lui donner des mauvaises idées alors qu'elle est très belle comme ça ! Et les mecs qui la trouvent bizarre sont trop nuls et ne valent même pas la peine d'y faire attention !

**Ino : **Oulà ! Ca ne va pas de me crier dessus comme ça ! Tu te prends pour Sakura ou quoi ?

**Hinata :** c'est qui Sakura ? Et arrêter de vous disputer pour moi , vos avis ne changeons rien même si cela me touche beaucoup !

**Chôji : **Sakura est la grande rivale d'Ino. Elle et ses amies se teignent les cheveux et les siens sont roses. C'est une garce, elle est tout le temps avec ce coureur de jupon Sasuke. Méfie-toi d'eux et de ses amis.

**Hinata : **ok, je ferai attention.

**Kiba : **_(ayant tout rangé et tout nettoyé) _Allez tout le monde, au lit ! Sinon demain se sera vraiment très dur. Hop Hop ! Au dodo ! A demain les enfants !

**En cœur : **A demain le vieux

Après voir dis bonne nuit, je vais dans ma chambre et prépare mes affaires pour demain avant de me coucher. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : la rencontre**

« Bip, Bip, Bip3 ». Un bruit désagréable me réveille, j'éteins cet objet de torture pour ma tête et mes oreilles. Et après mettre étirée, je me lève pour rejoindre le groupe qui doit déjà être en bas. Je fais un gros bisou sur la joue de Kiba et m'assois sur ses genoux en lui faisant un gros câlin.

**Kiba : **_(rougissant et la serrant dans ses bras) : _Alors toi tu n'est pas bien réveillé, hein petite sœur.

**Shikamaru : **Elle est trop mimi comme ça. On dirait une poupée de porcelaine. _(lui faisant un bisous sur le front) _

**Hinata : **_(rougissant fortement)_ Arrêtez, je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement je suis gênée. Bon déjeunons sinon on va être en retard.

Après avoir déjeuner, je m'habille de mon uniforme composé d'une mini jupe à carreaux noirs et blancs, avec une chemise blanche et une veste noire. Pour les chaussures j'enfile des ballerines noires avec un petit blanc. Je descends les escaliers en courant et me heurte à Chôji.

**Hinata : **_(retrouvant son équilibre) _Oh désolée, je ne voulais pas je suis désolée.

**Chôji : **Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. Ton uniforme te va très bien.

**Hinata : **Merci toi aussi

Il a une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir avec une cravate noire et une veste noire. Il a fière allure dans cet uniforme, cela le fait paraître plus mûr.

**Chôji : **_(souriant)_ allez viens allons-y, sinon ils vont se dire qu'on est en train de comploter contre eux.

**Hinata :** Haha ! Tu as raison.

Nous descendons les escaliers en papotant de tout et de rien. Nous arrivons en bas des escaliers où nous attendent Kiba, Ino et Shikamaru.

**Kiba et Shikamaru : **Waouh !

**Ino : **elle va faire une entrée fracassante ! Tu vas rendre ce grand front de Sakura verte de jalousie. Ca va déchirer !

**Hinata : **euh je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir me faire trop remarquer le premier jour, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui est susceptible de se moquer de moi.

**Shikamaru : **Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, on est là nous !

**Hinata : **bon allons-y on va être en retard sinon.

Nous marchons jusqu'au lycée. En tête il y a Kiba et Ino qui parlent et je vois bien à quel point Ino fait de l'effet à mon frère. Il la regarde avec des yeux qui expriment qui la protègerai de tout. J'espère qu'elle ne le fera pas trop souffrir parce qu'ami ou pas on ne touche pas à mon grand frère ! Ensuite il y a Chôji et Shikamaru. Chôji mange des chips comme toujours. C'est vraiment drôle parce que quand Shikamaru lui dit quelque chose, il le regarde avec de grands et lui réponds d'un air innocent « Mais Shika si tu en veux dis-le, moi je t'en donnerais ne te gêne pas ! ». Shikamaru lui marche les mains dans les poches en râlant qu'il faut retourner au lycée et que les vacances sont terminées. C'est un gros fainéant qui aime regarder les nuages et dormir en cours. Quand à moi je marche tout derrière en pensant à la rentrée que je vais faire en me demandant comment je survivrais si jamais je me retrouvais seule dans ma classe. A Konoha au moins on se connaissait tous depuis la maternelle. Nous arrivons devant le lycée et mon stress augmente encore plus.

**Ino : **c'est partit !

**Kiba : **Bonne journée à vous !

**Hinata : **_(paniquée)_ Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Tu vas où ? C'est loin ? Tu viens nous chercher ce soir ?

**Kiba :** Calme toi petite sœur, tu vas voir tu vas tous les émerveiller. Et oui je viendrai vous chercher ce soir, attendez moi là, mon école est à deux rues d'ici, j'en ai pour 5 minutes. Hinata, ma belle, tu écoutes bien les garçons pas Ino, elle fait que des bêtises, si tu suis bien leurs conseils tout devrais se passer comme sur des roulettes.

**Hinata : **_(lui tirant la langue) _mais euh… J'ai plus 5 ans tu sais, je suis une ado. Fais attention à toi et à ce soir _(lui fais un bisou sur la joue)_

**Kiba : **Haha ! A ce soir ! _(il part)._

**Hinata : **Bon courage, je vais y arriver !

**En chœur : **Mais oui !

**Shikamaru : **_(lui passant un bras autour des épaules) _Allez viens on y va. Tu es prête ?

**Hinata : **_(hochant la tête) _Oui, dis je suis jolie ?

**Shikamaru : **Non, tu n'es as jolie, tu es très belle !

**Hinata : **_(le frappant à l'épaule) _Gros bêta ! Allons-y.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, j'attrape la main de Shikamaru qui presse la mienne pour me donner du courage et me dire qu'il serait là quoiqu'il arrive quoique se soit. Nous avançons et passons l'imposant portail. La plupart des élèves m'observent avec une curiosité non feinte et je baisse la tête pour me sous traire à leurs regards inquisiteurs. Quand tout à coup, en relevant la tête, je vois le plus visage poupin de ma vie, encore plus beau que celui de mon frère. C'est ce jour là que ma vie a basculé…

**Naruto : **Shika, Ino, Chôji ! Alors comment ca va la bande des nuls ?

**Shikamaru** : Arrête de nous appeler comme ça ! Je te présente Hinata, c'est la nouvelle dont je t'ai parlé, la sœur Kiba ! (à moi) Hinata voici Naruto la meilleur élève…en partant du bas bien sûr ! Mais par contre c'est le meilleur danseur de l'école où on t'a inscrite. Ce sera sûrement un de tes professeurs et peut être un de tes professeurs qui sait.

**Naruto :** Salut Hinata bienvenue. Alors comme ça tu t'es inscrite dans l'école où j'enseigne ? On va voir se tout le temps alors !

**Hinata : **_(bredouillant)_ Bon…Bonjour. C'est Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba qui m'y ont inscrite. J'ai rien demandé moi tu sais.

« Dring ! Dring ! » Sauver par le gong !

**Hinata : **Tu viens Shikamaru, on y va.

**Shikamaru : **Oui, à plus mec ! Tu es pressée ?

**Hinata : **ben je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard à mon premier cours se serait décourageant et pas franchement motivant.

**Shikamaru : **Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas on a le temps. En plus Naruto est avec nous en cours.

**Naruto : **_(sautant de partout comme un lapin) _C'est trop génial ça ! On a quoi déjà

**Shikamaru : **SVT

Nous marchons jusqu'à la salle de Svt. Elle est comme à Konoha mais en beaucoup plus grande et sûrement avec du matériel plus développée et qui fonctionne. Je montre ma feuille de présence au prof qu'Ino m'avais mis hier sur mon bureau. Il la signa et me tendis un livre. Il regarde la salle pour savoir qui n'étais pas en binôme et à mon grand drame, à part Naruto personne n'et seul, il me dit donc d'aller d'asseoir à côté de lui. je marche jusqu'à Naruto qui me regarde avec sourire avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Je m'assis à ma place et sorti mes affaires pour prendre consciencieusement le cour pour ne pas être complètement perdue. Le prof nous fait cours et Naruto n'arrête pas de me lancer des oups d'œil et du coup j'ai les nerfs en pelote à essayer de faire comme di ce dernier n'existait pas. Le cour passe à une lenteur démesurée. A la fin du cours je me lève précipitamment pour aller rejoindre Shikamaru. Je me colle à lui et me cache dans ses bras.

**Shikamaru : **_(rougissant) _Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a ? 

**Hinata : **_(secouant la tête) _Rien je voulais juste te faire un câlin.

**Shikamaru : **_(voyant Naruto bouder au loin) _Mais oui bien sûr. Tu ne te caches pas d'un blond qui ne te laisse pas indifférente ?

**Hinata : **_(en colère) _Mais non qu'est ce que tu imagines ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'il te plaît.

La cloche sonne et je pars vers mon prochain tout en m'en voulant d'avoir crier sur Shikamaru qui a malheureusement raison. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir ce genre de sentiments, pas maintenant. J'arrive devant ma salle d'anglais, le prof me regarde avec curiosité. Je rougis et lui donne ma feuille de présence. Comme je suis plutôt nulle en anglais je me met au fond de la salle pour pouvoir faire autre chose que de l'anglais. Je m'assis sans m'en rendre compte à côté d'un garçon craquant aux cheveux bruns. Quand Shikamaru arrive en cours et me vis à côté de ce jeune homme, il devient tout pâle et ses yeux se noircissent d'un coup. J'en déduis donc qu'il doit être Sasuke. Le cours commence et je prends une feuille pour dessiner.

**? : **Tu es la nouvelle c'est ça ? Moi c'est Sasuke, bienvenue au lycée.

**Hinata : **Salut moi c'est Hinata. Merci _(lui souriant). _Dis pourquoi Shikamaru n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

**Sasuke : **Ce n'est pas indiscret. On va dire que j'aime beaucoup les filles et que je suis assez entreprenant donc Shikamaru m'en veux d'être sorti avec Ino et de ne pas être allé plus loin, de ne pas l'avoir aimé. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal, mais je ne me voyais pas sortir avec une pipelette comme elle, même si je t'avoue qu'elle est mignonne et que j'aimerai bien l mettre dans mon lit.

**Hinata : **Oui en gros tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge et ne pense qu'as ton propre plaisir.

**Shikamaru : **Oui c'est ça. Mais j'essaye de m'améliorer parce que ce n'est pas comme ca que je vais arriver à trouver quelqu'un. Et toi quelqu'un en vue ?

**Hinata : **Non, je viens d'arriver, je prend la température comme on dit.

**Sasuke : **Je comprends. On devrai suivre parce que si le prof nous voit on est mort.

**Hinata : **Oui tu as raison.

La cloche sonne, après avoir remercier Sasuke de m'avoir permis de m'asseoir à côté de lui. je rejoins Shikamaru pour la pause de midi. Il est en pleine discussion avec Ino et Naruto. Quand ils me voient arriver, ils arrêtent de parler. J'hésite à m'approcher d'eux, ils ont l'air énervé, et je comprend que c'est à cause de Sasuke, mais au fond il est gentil. Ils ne le connaissent pas peut-être pas vraiment, et se sont arrêter à son apparence de goujat ténébreux et super craquant. Quoique personnellement Naruto me fais beaucoup plus d'effet. Après tout les blonds aux yeux bleus m'ont toujours fait cet effet.

**Hinata : **Salut. Vous allez bien ? Parce que franchement vous n'avez pas l'air.

**Shikamaru : **Tu as vu avec qui tu étais en Anglais ? On t'avait prévenu hier pourtant de te méfier d'eux, mais non toi tu cours vers lui les bras grands ouverts. On dirait que tu attends juste qu'il te fasse du mal ou quoi ?

**Ino : **C'est vrai ! Ce mec est un goujat de première qui se croit irrésistible et surtout permis avec les filles

**Hinata : **Mais il est irrésistible ! Après tout vous n'êtes pas mon frère alors arrêté de vouloir me dicter ma conduite, j'ai plus 5 ans ! Vous vous êtes arrêté à son apparence, sans jamais vous demandé s'il voulait changer. Non bien sûr quand on est collé dans une case on ne pet pas en sortir c'est ça ?

**Naruto : **_(se parlant à lui-même)_ Irrésistible ? Elle ne s'intéressera jamais à moi alors.

**Shikamaru : **Et puis même s'il voulait changer qu'est ce que ça fait hein ? Il nous a tous fait du mal, mais ça tu t'en fou bien sûr, ya que le beau brun qui t'intéresse ! Peut-être que ton frère avait tort en disant que tu étais une fille facile et pudique. Tu est en fit tout le contraire hein suffit de te chauffer assez c'est ça ?

**Hinata : **_(le giflant) _Comment ose tu dire ça toi qui me connais à peine ! Tu ne connais pas ma vie, ni mon passé. Tu n'est qu'un gros lâche qui pense qu'à son propre intérêt ! En fait le Sasuke que tu m'a décris existe peut-être mais tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui, vu que tu es pire que lui ! _(partant)._

**Chôji : **Tu es y allé un peu fort la Shika. Tu aurais pu mieux te contrôler quand même.

**Shikamaru : **Je sais ! Mais ca me rend dingue qu'il puisse envisager de l'avoir elle n'est pas à lui.

**Chôji : **Comme elle n'est pas toi, même si tu penses que tu dois absolument la protéger, elle a raison elle n'a plus 5 ans et si tu ne veux pas la perdre mais toi ça dans le crâne. Alors va la rattraper et excuse toi mon vieux. Cela devrait le faire pour cette fois.

Après la dispute avec Shikamaru qui m'attrista énormément, je me dirige vers la cantine après avoir essuyé au maximum mes larmes. Je suis tellement concentré sur mon moi intérieur que je ne vois pas le garçon devant moi et je lui rentre dedans.

**Hinata : **Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu.

**Sasuke : **A Hinata c'est toi. Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air brisé

**Hinata : **_(s'effondrant dans ses bras)_ Je me suis disputée avec Shikamaru à ton sujet, et il ma dit des choses méchantes comme quoi j'étais une fille facile et tout.

**Sasuke : **… tu es sûr qu'on parle du même Shikamaru ? Que tu me dises ça de Naruto j'aurais compris mais de Shikamaru là pas du tout.

**Hinata : **Pourquoi Naruto s'énerve tout le temps ?

**Sasuke : **Contre moi oui. Tu vois Naruto et moi c'est comme Sakura et Ino. Tu as déjà mangé ? Sinon on peut y aller ensemble si tu veux.

**Hinata : **Ah oui je comprends. Non mais comme j'ai fini les cours je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi ou aller autre pars où je serai tranquille.

**Sasuke : **Ah ok ! A demain alors en anglais, je te garde une place ?

**Hinata : **Avec plaisir. A demain.

Je pars en direction du portail quand je vois Shikamaru auprès de Sasuke. J'attends deux minutes qu'ils parlent sans se disputer, et quand je vois la tête de Shikamaru vers moi et que ses yeux croisent les miens, je me mets à courir prise d'une envie soudaine de fuir très loin. N'étant pas très endurante, il me rattrape facilement et me prends le poignet pour m'immobiliser.

**Shikamaru : **Attends ! Ecoute je suis désolé de m'être énervé après toi toute à l'heure alors que tu n'y es pour rien. Et je ne te prends pas pour ne fille facile c'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal et je veux te protéger, même si je sais que m'y prends comme un manche.

**Hinata : **Laisse tomber on c'est tout dit. Je pensais que tu étais un ami mais ne fait non tu es juste un mec possessif et jaloux qui croit que je suis une petite chose fragile ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de toi, jamais !

Je pars en direction opposé en le laissant sur le trottoir l'air désespéré, mais pour une fois je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je ne me sens pas prête à lui pardonner les horreurs qu'il a dites pour moi. Sans m'en rendre compte mes pas m'emmènent vers l'école « école de danse de la feuille », celle de Naruto. Enfin celle où il enseigne pour être exacte. J'entre, la salle est salle de dans est plutôt petite mais elle a des barres er un énorme miroir pour les danseurs, car c'est beaucoup mieux de se voir danser. J'enlève mes chaussures et commence à danser, quand tout à coup la port s'ouvre et deviner sur qui ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : la capricieuse **

**Naruto : **Hinata ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

**Hinata : **Euh, je suis désolée d'être rentrée alors qu'il n'y avait personne mais la porte était ouverte et fallait que je me détente et comme je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi je suis venue ici. Désolée je vais y aller je ne voudrais pas déranger.

**Naruto : **la porte était ouverte tu es sûre ? C'est bizarre ça. Tu es allée vérifier dans le bureau ?

**Hinata : **Le bureau, quel bureau ?

**Naruto : **_(lui montrant une porte) _Ben, euh, celui là.

**Hinata : **_(rougissant fortement) _Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un bureau votre porte c'est un miroir ! Et puis je n'ai pas entendu un seul bruit, aucun humain ne peut faire aucun bruit pendant une heure.

**Naruto : **Si tu le dis. _(lui tendant la main)_Tu danses ?

**Hinata : **euh non je ne préfère pas trop. Je ne sais pas danser alors j'ai peur de me ridiculiser.

**? : **Tu es une menteuse très chère

**Hinata : **_(sautant sur un Naruto mort de rire) _Ah ! Ton miroir il parle !

**Naruto : **_(avec un grand sourire)_ Bonjour professeur Kakashi. Mon père n'est pas avec vous ?

**Kakashi : **_(sortant du bureau) _Non, il n'a pas pu venir, il devait entraîner les jeunes, tu sais qu'ils ont bientôt une compétition et que c'est très important pour lui.

**Naruto : **Oui je sais. _(brandissant le poing en l'air) _Il va tout massacrer ! _(se tapant le front) _En parlant de massacre, ton frère va te tuer, ca fait des heures qu'il essaye de te joindre et que tu ne réponds pas.

**Hinata : **_(regardant son portable et devenant d'une blancheur à faire fuir la mort) _Je vais me faire massacrer en rentrant. En plus Shikamaru doit s'en vouloir ! Je suis trop nulle !

**Naruto : **Mais non ! Allez prends tes affaires je te raccompagne chez toi.

**Hinata : **_(paniquant) _Je sais pas rentrer à la maison !

**Naruto : **_(s'adressant à Kakashi) _Elle m'écoute pas où je rêve ? _(attrapant les affaires d'Hinata et la mettant sur son épaule comme un sac à patate) _Allez on y va Princesse parce que là on perd du temps. Vous venez Sensei ?

**Kakashi : **J'arrive !

**Hinata : **_(gigotant dans tous les sens) _Pose moi j'ai des jambes je sais marcher avec !

**Naruto : **_(la posant brutalement sur le sol) _Alors arrête de nous faire ta crise et comporte toi en adulte bon sang ! Tu penses que fuir tes problèmes avec Shika ça va tout arranger ! Tu comptes le fuir combien de temps ? Je te rappelle que tu vis avec lui ! Alors prends sur toi, sèches tes larmes et avances sacre bleu ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus ! _(pour lui-même) _J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais elle m'a trop énervé. En plus tout ça pour cet imbécile de Sasuke.

**Hinata : **_(s'inclinant devant Naruto) _Je suis désolée de m'être effondrée de la sorte. Tu as raison, je dois être forte et prouver à Shikamaru que Sasuke est un chic type et que l'on peut lui faire confiance.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Naruto, Hinata et Kakashi arrivent devant la maison. Kakashi sonne. Kiba vient ouvrir et souffle de soulagement en voyant sa sœur avec Naruto.

**Hinata : **Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Et merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur mon attitude de petite fille capricieuse. Sans toi j'aurais tout gâché.

**Naruto : **Ne me remercie pas _(lui tapotant le bout du nez), _c'est à ça que serve les amis. _(avec un grand sourire) _Bon c'est pas tout mais il va falloir que je rentre parce que j'ai la dalle moi. _(se grattant l'arrière du crâne et souriant d'un air idiot). _A demain en cours !

**Hinata : **Oui, à demain ! Merci encore pour tout !

Je m'avance vers mon frère la tête baissée. Il me la caresse et dit :

**Kiba : **Merci de l'avoir ramené à la maison monsieur. (_me lançant un regard noir) _Rentre à la maison tu as assez fait de bêtise pour aujourd'hui.

Je rentre et j'aperçois Shikamaru faire les cents pas et Ino avec un mouchoir et les yeux rougis. Quant à Chôji, lui mange des paquets de chips les uns après les autres vu le nombre de miettes et de paquets jonchant le sol du salon. En me voyant ils relèvent la tête et me regarde avec soulagement. La porte claque et je sursaute violement. Mon frère m'attrape le bras et me retourne face à lui.

**Kiba : **_(en colère) _Tu étais où ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Ne me refais jamais ça ! De plus tu es punie jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Tu ne sortiras plus sauf pour aller en cours ! Et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! File dans ta chambre !

Je me retiens de pleurer et monte en courant jusqu'à ma chambre où je m'effondre en laissant couler toutes les larmes de mon corps et en étouffants les sanglots qui me monte à la gorge dans mon oreiller jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme d'épuisement toute habillée.

En bas pendant ce temps.

**Kiba : **Tu aurais dût la surveiller, c'est son premier jour et toi tu la laisse partir comme ça ? Je te faisais confiance bon sang !

**Shikamaru : **Oui je sais, mais tu voulais que je la force à rester avec moi alors que je l'ai traité de fille facile devant tout le monde ?

**Kiba : **Je m'en fous mais tu la surveilles demain sinon tu vires ! C'est le contrat je te signale.

**Ino : **Arrêtez de vous disputer, vous allez la réveiller et elle va avoir des soupçons, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit au courant, n'oublier pas la deuxième règles

**Chôji : **Ino a raison, sinon la sentence sera encore plus dure que d'être mis à la porte ! Allons-nous coucher la nuit porte conseil. _(tout bas à Ino) _Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps mais demain faudra gérer sinon on est mal.

Ino hoche la tête et monte se coucher. Les autres garçons la suivent et tout le monde s'endort enfin avec des questions plein la tête.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde ! Désolée de ne plus avoir posté de chapitre mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration alors pour me faire pardonner je vous poste aujourd'hui deux chapitres et j'essayerai de vous en poster un nouveau toute les semaines. Merci et désolée encore. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : la décision**

Le bruit assourdissant du radio réveille me réveille. J'ai les yeux rougis et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau tente de s'échapper de ma boîte crânienne par le front. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et un post-it tombe par terre. C'est un mot d'Ino : « Quand tu sera réveillée viens dans ma chambre. I ». Je me dirige donc en traînant des pieds devant la chambre d'Ino, je tape une fois et je fais emporter dans un tourbillon par la blonde. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoique soit que je me retrouve avec deux poches de thé chaude sur les yeux et un verre d'une boisson non identifiée qu'Ino me force à boire disant que cela me réveillera et me mettra de bonne humeur même si j'ai de gros doute sur la question je lui obéit. Elle m'amène dans la salle de bain et me pousse dans la cabine de douche où elle l'ouvre le robinet. Un jet d'eau glacial me tombe dessus.

**Hinata : **_(poussant un cri aigu et enlevant les poches de thé) _Non mais ça ne va pas ! C'est gelé, tu veux que j'attrape une pneumonie ou quoi ? En plus maintenant faut que j'enlève mon pyjama, il est trempé !

**Ino : **_(haussant les épaules) _Ben sinon tu aurais voulu prendre ta douche dans ta chambre et je n'aurais pas pu faire ce que je vais faire. Allez enlève ton pyjama et viens sur mon lit.

**Hinata : **_(suspicieuse) _Toute nue ?

**Ino : **Mais non ! Avec une serviette ça me parait évident !

**Hinata : **Tu sais qu'on a cours dans 20 minutes.

**Ino : **Non dans deux heures, on a pas maths aujourd'hui. Allez dépêche toi !

**Hinata : **_(commençant à se déshabiller) _J'arrive !

Je m'enroule dans une serviette et je m'allonge sur le lit. Ino se frotte les mains et tout à coup m'applique une bande sur la jambe et me l'arrache d'un coup. Après un bon moment de torture je me retrouve dans la douche en maillot en bain avec Ino me lavant les cheveux et me mettant des produits dessus. Quand elle en eut fini avec mes cheveux, je lui rends son maillot et prends une bonne douche. Je m'essuie et Ino emmène son matériel de torture.

**Hinata : **Je ne suis pas une poupée tu sais ?

**Ino : **Non mais grâce moi tu vas ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. _(devant mon nez plissé)_ Quand ton frère te verra il va revenir sur ta punition d'hier soir tu vas voir !

Pendant une heure trente je me fais coiffer, maquiller et manucurer. Je dois quand même avoué que le résultat est plutôt pas mal. Comme aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un jour où on porte l'uniforme, on peut s'habiller comme on veut. Ino porte une jupe blanche avec un débardeur noir, des créoles argentées et pour une fois elle a détaché ses cheveux qui cascadent dans son dos. Moi je suis en robe noir à bretelles assez échancré qui met ma silhouette menue en valeur et rehaussa mon teint pâle, avec ça je porte des ballerines noires et plates. Mes cheveux sont attachés en tresse sur le côté.

Nous descendons les escaliers avec nos affaires. Au moment où je vais embrasser mon frère, Ino se met crier de manière incompréhensible.

**Ino : **_(en se mettant entre Kiba et Hinata) _Plus un geste ! Vous êtes une bande d'assassin ! Je viens de passer une heure trente à te pomponner et à te rendre canon et toi tu vas embrasser ton frère ! Aucune reconnaissance pour le travail accompli. Ah les jeunes je vous jure !

**Hinata : **Mais Ino, ce n'est pas parce que je vais dire bonjour à mon frère que le maquillage va partir !

**Kiba : **De toute façon elle est trop maquillée, on dirait une pute.

**Ino : **_(blessée) _Mais je la maquille comme moi.

**Kiba : **_(haussant les épaules) _Oui c'est ce que je dis.

**Ino : **Abruti ! _(partant en courant et en claquant la porte)_

**Hinata : **_(giflant son frère) _Je te déteste ! Et je ne suis pas une pute !

Je me mets à courir pour rattraper Ino.

**Hinata : **Si tu pleures tu vas faire couler ton maquillage et Sakura va se moquer de toi _lui tendant un mouchoir)_, allez essuie tes larmes et prouve à mon imbécile de frère que son venin ne t'atteins pas et que tu es plus forte que lui. Allez viens allons en cours. En plus moi je le trouve très joli notre make-up.

**Ino : **_(serrant Hinata dans ses bras) _tu as raison ! Merci. Allons rejoindre Naruto pour qu'il bave devant toi !

**Hinata : **et Sasuke aussi ! Tu sais au fond il est gentil tu devrais essayer de lui pardonner.

**Ino : **_(faisant la grimace) _D'accord si tu veux je te promets d'essayer aujourd'hui de lui parler.

On arrive devant le lycée et je vois un blond et un brun se disputer. Je soupire.

**Ino : **Allez ils remettent ça. Pff, tu viens ça va être marrant.

On avance vers eux et on les regarde se chamailler se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux.

**Ino : **_(faisant un clin d'œil à Hinata) _Hum, vous n'avez pas honte d'être si vulgaire devant deux jeunes filles pures et innocentes comme nous ?

**Naruto et Sasuke : **Hinata ?! (_se regardant) _Arrêtes de dire la même chose ! Baka !

**Hinata : **_(rigolant) _Haha vous êtes trop drôle tous les deux _(essayant de reprendre son souffle). _Je suis désolée

Tous trois se regardent et Ino me touche le front

**Hinata : **je vais bien je t'assure ! Avoir tenu tête à mon frère m'a rendu plus légère ? je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer.

**Naruto : **_(coupant la conversation entre filles) _Hinata, tu viens à la danse ce soir pas vrai ? Tu n'oublieras pas, hein ?

**Sasuke : **Tu danses ? C'est génial ça ! _(soufflant un grand coup et s'avançant vers Ino) _Ino, je voudrais m'excuser pour le mal que j'ai pu te causer.

**Ino : **_(ouvrant la bouche comme un four) _Je rêve ou Sasuke Uchiwa l'homme le plus froid du lycée vient de s'excuser ?

**Hinata : **Et oui, tu vois j'avais raison.

Naruto part la tête baisée d'un air désespéré

**Sasuke : **Va rattraper cet abruti, tu en meurs d'envie. Et puis je le préfère quand il râle et qu'il est content que quand il boude.

Je cours et attrape la capuche de Naruto et tire pour qu'il s'arrête.

**Hinata : **Pars pas comme ça j'ai des petites jambes moi

**Naruto : **_(surpris) _Tu n'es pas resté avec eux ? Pourquoi ?

**Hinata : **tu m'as posé une question non ? Et je ne t'ai pas répondu, c'est mal poli. Donc oui je viens mais à une seule condition !

**Naruto : **Laquelle ?

**Hinata : **Que tu danses avec moi !

**Naruto : **_(la soulevant du sol et la faisant tourner) _Trop bien ! Bien sur que je veux danser avec toi !

On entend un rire cristallin et nous regardons Ino éclater de rire contre Sasuke qui rigole lui aussi, chose assez rare.

**Naruto : **Tu avais raison, il est gentil au fond. En plus il a l'air plus doux quand il la regarde comme si grâce à elle le monde était plus beau.

**Hinata : **Je pense que c'est ce qu'il ressent. Faut qu'on se fasse un truc à quatre !

**Naruto : **_(rougissant violement) _Ce serait qui le quatrième ?

**Hinata : **Ben toi patate !

**Naruto : **euh, tu es sûre de vouloir faire un plan à quatre avec moi ? Parce que tu sais moi j'ai déjà rien fait à deux alors à quatre…

**Hinata : **_(lui prenant la main) _Mais si ! Allez viens on va leur proposer un pique-nique pour ce week-end, que tous les autre ont va s'amuser, et tu vas voir tu vas te débrouiller comme chef ! _(arrivant devant eux) _Ino, Sasuke ce week-end c'est pique-nique tous les quatre !

**Ino : **_(avec les yeux écarquillés) _Dans l'herbe ?

**Hinata : **T'inquiètes pas Sasuke te protègera des méchantes herbes. Et cette fois c'est moi qui t'habillerai !

**Ino : **_(souriant) _Ok ça marche pour moi ! Et toi Sasuke ?

**Sasuke : **Oui ça peut être sympa ! Et puis cela permettra de faire plus ample connaissance !

**Ino : **Mais ton frère voudra jamais !

**Hinata : **_(avec un sourire machiavélique) _Il n'aura pas le choix sinon je vais dormir chez Naruto et je ne reviens plus !

« Driiiiiiiiiing ! » La cloche sonne et nous allons en cours en ce fameux jour de mars où le temps est comme nous : Brillant et doux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Une inspection matinale**

Pendant ce temps, Kiba est en train de développer ses photos, quand tout à coup on sonne à la porte. Kiba va ouvrir.

**Kiba : **Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**?** : Alors mon cher tu ne reconnais pas tes camardes de jeu ?

**Kiba : **Gaara ? Temari ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années maximum pousse Kiba et rentre, suivit d'une jolie blonde qui à l'air un peu plus vieille que lui. Gaara est un roux avec de grand yeux verts et un tatouage sur le front.

**Temari : **_(lui mettant l'index sur la poitrine) _Une petite inspection pour voir si la fille de notre maître est bien traiter

**Kiba : **Pourquoi pensez-vous le contraire ?

**Gaara : **Disons que le maître apprécie peu le fait que tu la punisse et encore moins que tu la menace _(prenant un air menaçant). _Alors tu as intérêt à t'excuser si tu ne vas subir de lourde perte.

**Kiba : **_(devenant tout pâle) _Vous n'oseriez pas !

**Temari : **_(lui tapotant la tête) _Bien sûr que si ! N'oublie pas le cont_rat_, ni ce que tu as faire ou je me ferai un plaisir d'enlever ta jolie tête de ce corps.

**Kiba : **_(reculant) _Il avait qu'à la garder sa fille, si elle lui est si précieuse, au lieu de me la confier à moi. J'ai rien demandé moi !

**Gaara : **_(lui mettant un neuf millimètre sur le front)_ Tu n'avais pas qu'à rouler le patron au poker. On a tous une dette envers lui. Alors si tu veux revoir ta famille tu as intérêt à respecter les règles et à les faire respecter à tes deux gigolos qui te servent de colocataires. Compris ?

**Kiba : **_(tremblant de peur et hochant la tête) _Oui

**Temari : **N'oublie pas que le maître sait et voit tout. _(passant la porte) _A plus.

Gaara et Temari partent et Kiba s'effondre sur le canapé, il pleure pendant un long moment. Quand Shikamaru et Chôji rentrent, ils voient Kiba sur le canapé. Celui-ci relève la tête vers eux et quand il voit qu'Hinata n'est pas avec eux, son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

**Kiba : **_(se levant d'un bond) _Où est-elle ?

**Chôji : **Elle a cours, elle est en maths avec Ino. Elles finissent à dix-sept heures quarante et nous à midi alors bon… Ca va toi ? Tu as l'air tout drôle.

**Kiba : **Gaara et Temari sont venus

**Chôji et Shikamaru : **Quoi ? Quand ça ?

**Kiba : **Il n'y a pas très longtemps.

**Shikamaru : **_(avec un air d'incompréhension) _Mais pourquoi ?

**Kiba : **Ce n'est pas vous, c'est moi. Il n' pas l'air d'apprécié que je punisse sa fille et que la traite de pute.

**Chôji : **_(lui mettant la main sur l'épaule) _On est tous responsable. On a tellement voulu la protéger qu'on l'a emprisonné.

**Kiba : **Je sais. Pour nous faire pardonner, on va faire le repas et le ménage et faudrait que l'un de nous aille leur acheter un cadeau.

**Chôji : **je propose de faire le repas. On pourrait faire un apéritif avec un cocktail maison. Puis un plat mais je sais pas trop lequel…

**Shikamaru : **On pourrait faire une soirée crêpe non ? Ino adore ça !

**Kiba** : Oui ! Hinata aussi !

**Chôji : **Va pour la soirée crêpe. _(notant sur un papier) _Donc il va nous falloir du jambon, de la salade, du gruyère, des confitures et du Nutella.

**Shikamaru : **je veux bien aller faire les courses comme je connais Ino mieux que personne, mais par contre pour Hinata je ne sais pas trop.

**Kiba : **_(réfléchissant) _Elle adore le dessin et les mangas, tu pourrais lui prendre un truc par rapport à ça non ?

**Shikamaru : **Oui ! Je file, envoie moi u message s'il y a quoique ce soit. _(partant en courant avec son sac)_ A toute à l'heure, je me dépêche pour venir t'aider pour le ménage, Kiba. _(ferme la porte et part). _

**Kiba : **Bon je commence par le haut, _(sortant le matériel pour faire le ménage)_, puis je finirai par le pas.

**Chôji : **_(prenant les ustensiles de cuisine) _Ok ! Mais ne rentre pas dans leur chambre !

**Kiba : ** T'inquiète pas ! Bon c'est parti !

**Chôji : **_(se parlant tout seul) _Alors, voyons voir, pour faire la pâte à crêpe, il faut quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! De la farine, des œufs, du sucre, du lait, de la levure et du Cointreau. Donc si mes estimations sont exactes, il me faut trois pâtes sucrées et trois pâtes salées, comme cela on est sûr d'en avoir assez. _(regardant dans les placards) _Heureusement que je suis gourmand on a tout ce qui faut pour faire les pâtes. Allez c'est parti !

Deux heures et demi plus tard, Shikamaru reviens avec les courses et vu le nombre de sacs qu'il porte il a dû acheter des extras.

**Shikamaru : **me revoilà ! _(rangeant les courses à leur place) _J'ai acheté quelque truc en plus comme tu peux le voir, mais c'était nécessaire. Kiba est toujours en haut ?

**Chôji : **_(retournant la crêpe) _Oui, va l'aider si tu veux.

**Shikamaru : **_(grimpant les escaliers) _Me revoilà ! Tu as besoin d'aide où est-ce que je vais en bas commencer à préparer avec Chôji ?

**Kiba : **_(rangeant les affaires) _j'ai fini le haut donc je vais faire le bas, j'ai juste l'aspirateur et la serpillère à passer, puisque Chôji m'a aidé pendant que la pâte reposait.

**Shikamaru : **Ok, ben je t'aide au moins à descendre ça.

**Kiba : **Merci vieux

Après deux heures de travail tout est enfin prêt. Les garçons sont propres er habillés malgré leur épuisement. Pour une fois ils ont fait un effort vestimentaire puisqu'ils sont tous en chemise. Alors que d'habitude quand ils sont à la maison ils portent des joggings et des pulls qui ne les mettent pas en valeur. Les filles doivent bientôt arrivées de la danse.

Quand Ino et Hinata arrivent, elles montent directement dans leur chambre prendre leur douche, ce qui arrangent les garçons qui veulent leur faire la surprise. Quand enfin elles se décident à descendre, elles voient la table mise et les garçons qui attendent en bas.

**Ino : **C'est quoi ce cirque ?

**Hinata : **_(mettant les mains sur la poitrine) _C'est qui qui est mort ?

**Kiba : **_(rigolant) _Personne ma belle, on veut juste se faire pardonner pour tout le mal qu'on vous a fait.

**Ino : **_(à Hinata) _Tu crois qu'ils sont malades ?

**Hinata : **_(à Ino) _Je ne sais pas _(s'avançant vers son frère et lui mettant la main sur le front) _Vous vous sentez bien ?

**Shikamaru : **On va bien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'on vous a étouffés et mal traitées alors on voudrait se faire pardonner si cela est possible.

**Chôji : **oui, désolé. On vous a pris pour des petites choses toutes fragiles, alors que vous êtes tout le contraire. Donc voilà désolé.

**Kiba : **Pour nous faire pardonner, on a un petit quelque chose pour vous _(prenant deux paquets et leur donnant). _

**Ino : **_(ouvrant le paquet) _Waouh ! La boîte à maquillage avec tous le nécessaire de manucure incorporé ! Merci beaucoup ! Allez, à toi Hinata !

**Hinata : **Curieuse _(ouvrant à son tour le paquet) _Trop bien


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : piquenique au bord de l'eau**

La fin de semaine se déroule sans embuche. Le samedi est enfin là. Le réveil d'Hinata sonne à 7 heures 30. Elle se lève, se dirige vers la salle de bain et prend une douche. Elle se sèche les cheveux et mets juste un jogging avec un débardeur. Elle va devant la porte d'Ino alors que celle-ci dort encore. Hinata rentre sur la pointe des pieds quand tout à coup, elle saute sur la jolie blonde endormi.

**Hinata : **Debout !

**Ino : **_(poussant un cri strident) _AHHHHHHH ! Tu m'as fait peur imbécile

**Hinata : **_(morte de rire) _Ca te réveillera et te mettra de bonne humeur ! _(enlevant la couette de dessus Ino) _Allez hopopop sous la douche !

**Ino : **_(se levant et se dirigeant sous la douche avec un regard noir pour Hinata_) Tu me le payeras !

Pendant qu'Ino se lave, Hinata va chercher ses habits pus ceux qu'elle va prêter à la blonde. Quand elle revient, elle voit Ino sur son trente et un. Elle porte une mini jupe avec des chaussures à talons compensés. Elle est magnifique mais carrément hors-sujet !

**Ino : **_(tournant sur elle-même)_ Je suis belle ?

**Hinata : **Très, mais on va pique niquer, pas au bal, donc tu peux te changer. Tiens voilà des habits un peu plus appropriés pour aller dans l'herbe.

**Ino : **_(boudant) _Rabat-joie !

Hinata donne ses habits à Io et s'habille. Elle la coiffe d'une tresse qu'elle met ensuite en chignon. Elles descendent pour aller mettre dans un sac les affaires pour le pique-nique de ce midi. Les garçons sont déjà en bas, ils déjeunent en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Quand enfin ils les aperçoivent.

**Shikamaru :** _(bouche bée) _Ca change !

**Kiba : **_(haussant les épaules)_ J'aime bien, je trouve que ça lui va bien.

Ino porte un débardeur rose avec une salopette short noire et des sandales plates roses.

**Ino : **_(rougissant) _Tu préfères ça à d'habitude ?

**Kiba : **Oui ! Tu as l'air moins superficielle, tu es moins le clone blond de Sakura quoi.

**Ino : **_(choquée) _Je ressemble à Sakura ?

**Hinata : **_(hochant la tête) _Oui un peu. Même style quoi.

**Chôji : **_(profitant du silence général pour en placer une) _Toi aussi tu es très belle Hinata !

**Hinata : **Oh merci Chôji !

Elle porte un bermuda noir avec un dos nu violet et des ballerines noires. Elle va chercher un sac pendant qu'Ino reste planter au milieu de la cuisine digérant les paroles de Kiba. Hinata met dans le sac qu'elle a trouvé, des assiettes, des verres et des serviettes. Dans la glacière elle range, les boissons, un cake aux olives, une quiche au poulet des croques monsieur et des salades. Avec les assiettes, elle rajoute un gâteau au chocolat, un marbré et un gâteau au yaourt.

« Ding Dong ! ». Shikamaru va ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec un Sasuke tout essoufflé. Il voit ensuite un peu plus loin Naruto, assis sur le trottoir en train d'agoniser.

**Sasuke : **_(regardant Naruto d'un air moqueur)_ Tu n'es pas très endurant ! je m'attendais à mieux d'après ce que tu m'as dit sur tes capacités sportives.

**Naruto : **J'en ai ! Mais pour la dans pas pour courir ! J'ai horreur de courir ! Pire que les avocats !

**Shikamaru : **Je rêve ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne vous disputer pas !

Ino le pousse et saute sur Sasuke qui surprit tombe.

**Ino : **_(se retrouvant à califourchon sur Sasuke) _ah ! Euh désolée ! Je te croyais plus résistant !

**Shikamaru : **_(se mettant la main sur le front) _Ca y est je suis devenu fou ! Il faut que j'arrête les céréales le matin moi, ça ne me réussit pas !

**Hinata : **_(passant son bras autour de sa taille et lui faisant un bisou sur la joue). _No tu n'es pas fou, pas encore. Mais tu vois il suffit d'écouter avec son cœur et non sa raison pour voir la vie d'un œil nouveau et faire le point sur les sentiments éprouvés. Tu devrais essayer et tu comprendrais pourquoi ça t'énerve de la voir dans ses bras. A ce soir !

**Naruto : **_(avec un grand sourire) _Hinata !

**Hinata : **_(lui ébouriffant les cheveux) _Bonjour le blond ! Tu vas bien ?

**Naruto : **_(boudant) _Non j'ai perdu à la course contre Sasuke

**Ino : **_(rigolant) _C'est normal, il est trop fort pour toi !

**Sasuke : **_(rougissant) _Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto, tu me bats haut la main à la danse.

**Hinata : **Ca c'est vrai tu es le meilleur danseur que je connaisse !

**Naruto : **_(pointant Sasuke du doigt) _AH AH ! Je veux ma revanche !

**Ino : **tu l'auras quand on sera installé je ne sais où !

**Hinata : **On va où d'ailleurs ?

**Naruto :** Je sais viens ! _(lui prend la main) _tu vas voir c'est magnifique !

**Sasuke : **Et nous on reste là peut-être ?

**Ino : **Ah lala, il changera jamais celui-là. _(prenant la main de Sasuke) _Viens sinon on va les perdre de vue ! Et je ne veux pas me perdre,, je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation moi !

Après une heure de marche, ils se retrouvent au bord de l'eau.

**Ino : **_(se tenant les genoux) _J'en peux plus moi ! Tu n'as pas trouvé plus loin encore ?

**Sasuke : **_(reluquant son châssis) _Bah assis toi !

**Ino : **_(le regardant comme s'il était fou) _Par terre ? Dans l'herbe ?

**Sasuke : **Ben euh… oui…

**Hinata : **Prends la couverture qui est dans le sac si tu veux. _(à Naruto) _Tu as raison c'est magnifique. On dirait que l'océan s'étend à perte de vue et qu'il ne se finit jamais.

**Naruto : **C'est pour ça que j'aime bien cet endroit, l'océan me calme et me permet de réfléchir sans les jacassements incessants d'une pie blonde qui veut tout le temps donner son avis.

**Ino : **C'est ici que tu te cachais quand tu étais petit ! Traître !

Avec l'aide de Sasuke, elle étale la couverture et s'assoit. Sasuke s'assoit à côté d'elle en se penchant en arrière, tenant en équilibre sur ses mains. Ino sort du sac les assiettes et les verres. Naruto entendant le bruit du papier d'alu se tourne vers Ino.

**Naruto : **Manger !

Hinata et lui vont s'assoir sur la couverture avec Ino et Sasuke. Ils commencent à manger.

**Naruto : **Trop bon ! C'est toi qui as tout fait Hinata ?

**Ino : **Oui ! Elle est trop forte je suis jalouse !

**Hinata : **_(faisant le pingouin) _Mais non mais non. Je ne suis pas si douée que ça ! _(avec un sourire nostalgique) _Kiba dit que je tiens de maman.

**Naruto : **Elle est comment ta mère ?

**Hinata : **Elle était très belle, très gentille et surtout très bonne cuisinière !

**Sasuke : **Elle ne te manque pas des fois ? Parce que moi mes parents me manquent tout le temps.

**Hinata : **_(avec un sourire triste) _Oui moi aussi ils me manquent.

**Naruto : **_(trouvant l'atmosphère lourds, sort de son sac un ipod avec des enceintes) _Je vais l'avoir ma revanche ! Gniak Gniak tu es foutu Sasuke !

**Hinata : **Mais cous allez être forcément à égalité c'est dommage.

**Naruto et Sasuke : **Ben pourquoi ?

**Hinata : **Ben Ino va voter pour Sasuke et moi pour Naruto, donc ce n'est pas bon.

**Sasuke : **Ce n'est pas faux ! _(à Ino) _Alors comme ça tu voterais pour moi ?

**Ino : **J'ai rien dit moi c'est Hinata ! Et puis d'abord on n'en sais rien, s'il faut je ne voterais pour aucun des deux ou juste pour Naruto.

**Naruto : **_(mort de rire) _Tu t'es grillée toute seule !

**Ino : **_(les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches) _Ben pourquoi ?

**Hinata : **Tu as tellement nié que c'est louche

**Ino : **Mais…Mais

**Naruto : **Cherche pas tu es morte !

**Sasuke : **_(s'approchant d'Ino avec un sourire enjôleur) _Bah ce n'est pas grave tu sais, _(battant des cils)_ ça me touche beaucoup de savoir ça.

**Ino : **_(reculant un peu) _Bref vous la faite cette revanche au lieu de vous moquer de moi !

**Hinata : **_(lui faisant un bisou sur la joue) _On ne se moque pas de toi, on te taquine. C'est amical après tout qui amie bien châtie bien !

**Ino : **Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit ! _(aux garçons) _Vous faites un truc à deux ?

**Naruto : **SI tu veux, tu viens Sasuke on va leur montrer ce qu'on a dans le ventre !

**Sasuke : **C'est parti !

Ils leur montrent une chorégraphie assez complexe mais très jolie qui laisse Ino bouche bée devant se spectacle.

**Ino : **_(les applaudissant) _Bravo ! On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie.

Les garçons s'inclinent devant les jeunes filles qui les regardent, quand tout à coup.

**Hinata : **_(plissant les yeux) _Tricheurs !

**Ino : **Ben pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Hinata : **C'est la chorégraphie que Naruto apprend au jazz avec les adultes. Ils ont appris ça exprès pour aujourd'hui. Vous aviez tout prévu n'est ce pas ?

**Sasuke : **Presque tout. On voulait vous impressionner, mais c'est raté. Tu avais raison Naruto, elle l'a remarqué.

**Ino : **Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

**Naruto : **Bah pour vous impressionner.

**Hinata : **C'est en faisant un truc par vous-même que vous nous auriez impressionné, pas en trichant. Je sais que vous avez travaillé dur pour atteindre ce résultat surtout que la chorégraphie est très complexe, mais ce qu'on vous reproche ce n'est pas d'avoir travaillé c'est de ne pas avoir monté la chorégraphie tout seul au lieu de la recopier.

**Naruto : **On a merdé hein ?

**Hinata : **Ce n'est pas ça… Arrêtes de me faire cette tête de chien battu, j'arrive plus à réfléchir !

**Naruto : **Tu nous pardonne ?

**Hinata : **Mais oui patate !

« Vroom Vroom »

**Ino : **Allo ? « Hum…ok…ben on va partir, on arrive. A toute. »

**Hinata : **C'est qui ?

**Ino : **Ton frère, faut qu'on rentre

**Hinata : **Euh…ok, ca va ? Tu as l'ai toute drôle.

**Ino : **Oui ca va ! Allons-y ! Faut qu'on rentre alors les gars soit vous venez avec nous soit vous rester ici je m'en fiche mais décidé vous tout de suite nous on s'en va maintenant !

**Hinata : **Tu es sûre que ca va ?

**Ino: **oui! Bouge-toi un peu!

Les garçons la regardèrent s'exciter toute seule, mais la suivent malgré quelques protestations et grognements. Ils font le chemin du retour en 30 minutes seulement au grand désespoir de Naruto, car Ino pressée comme elle l'était a couru sur la moitié du chemin.

**Hinata : **Ca va Naruto ?

**Naruto : **Oui. Quelle mouche la piquée?

**Hinata : **Je ne sais pas, elle me fait peur, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

**Ino : **Au revoir les garçons à lundi ! _(elle leur claque la porte au nez sans plus de cérémonie)_

**Hinata :**Mais…Mais lâche moi ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin oui !

**?: **Bonjour Hinata.

**Réponses au Reviews**

_**Taraimperatrice : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle ma fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**Narudgi : **_Salut Salut à toi aussi =). Je sais que mon résumé est pourri (mais moi et les résumé on fait deux ! Un peu comme avec l'orthographe tu me diras ^^). C'est vrai que les Schoolfic il y en a beaucoup mais c'était ma seule idée. Au début cette fic devait juste être un délire avec une amie et finalement je me suis prise au jeu. C'est la première fois que j'en écris une préférant les lire que les écrire. En tout cas je suis contente qu'elle te plaise malgré les quelques point négatifs que tu m'as souligné. Pour les noms en effet c'est plus facile mais comme je suis une tête de linotte, je t'avoue que pour la première fic j'ai préféré assurer et ne pas m'embrouiller moi-même. Voilà en tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review car elle ma permis de voir mes points faibles et forts donc je t'en remercie. Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

**Hinata** : Père ?!

**Chapitre 7 : La fin du rêve**

_**?:**__ Bonjour Hinata._

_**Hinata **__: Père ? _

**Orochimaru** : Alors on ne vient pas saluer son vieux père ? Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ?

**Hinata** : _(reculant)_ Ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes mort dans un accident de voiture !

**Orochimaru** : Oui c'est ce que les médias ont raconté, mais ce n'est pas exactement ce qui c'est passé. En fait ce n'était pas nous dans la voiture.

**Hinata** : _(choquée)_ Vous avez tué des innocents ?! Et vous prétendez être mon père ? Menteur ! Vous n'avez pas honte de faire souffrir une jeune fille qui ne vous a rien fait pour un canular de la sorte ?!

Hinata pleure et va se réfugier dans les bras de son grand-frère.

**Hinata** : Comment…comment as-tu pu le laissez entrer ? (levant ses yeux larmoyants vers lui) Hein grand-frère ?

**Kiba** : _(se dégageant)_ Je…je ne suis pas ton frère.

**Hinata** : _(le regardant comme s'il était fou_) Quoi ? C'est un coup monté c'est ça ? Tu es de mèche avec ce sale type ! Méchant ! _(se retournant vers Ino)_ c'est une farce n'est ce pas Ino hein ?

**Ino** : _(détournant le regard)_ non. _(pleurant)_ Cette homme est bien ton père, et Kiba n'est pas ton frère. Il est sous contrat avec ce cher monsieur comme nous tous.

**Hinata** : _(regardant toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce)_ Ce n'est pas possible. _(secouant la tête)_ C'est un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveiller bien au chaud dans mon lit.

A la fin de cette phrase, une jolie jeune femme entre dans la maison. Elle est un peu plus grande qu'Hinata, elle a les mêmes yeux mais contrairement à sa fille celle-ci a les cheveux bleus.

**Konan** : Oh bonjour ma chérie ! Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tard du pique-nique. _(boudant)_ Je n'est pas pu te faire la surprise et te préparer ton dessert préféré.

**Hinata** : Mère ?

**Konan** : Ben oui tu veux que je sois qui d'autre.

Hinata devient toute blanche et tombe dans les pommes sous le coup d'une trop forte émotion. Quand elle se réveille, elle est allongée sur le canapé avec un gant froid sur son front encore pâle. Elle s'assoit prudemment et les regarde d'un air grave.

**Hinata** : je veux connaître toute la vérité et sans omission. Vous qui prétendez être mes parents commencer je vous écoute.

**Orochimaru** : _(se passant les mains sur le visage)_ Je suis ton père, mais je ne suis pas banquier comme je te l'ai toujours fait croire. En fait je suis le chef de la mafia japonaise. I ans, quand avec ta mère ont s'est fait passer pour mort je ne supportais plus de faire ce métier et de mettre ma famille en danger. On a donc avec Kiba et des hommes de main prémédité notre mort à ta mère et moi. Le couple qui a pris notre place s'appelait Obito et Lin, on n'a jamais su leur nom de famille. Ils ont pris notre place car lui avait un cancer en phase terminale et elle voulait mourir avec lui. Romantique hein ? Enfin bref. Ils nous ont donc proposés ce plan, ils se déguisaient en nous et mourait à notre place pendant que nous nous terrions comme des ermites. Mais il y avait un problème. On ne pouvait pas te faire mourir avec nous puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'enfants avec nous. Donc on t'a confié à Kiba jusqu'au jour où on reviendrait te chercher. Et ce jour et enfin arrivé.

**Hinata** : Je ne veux pas partir avec vous j'ai commencé une nouvelle ici et je compte bien la finir avec ou sans votre accord. J'ai une autre question. Dans l'album que j'ai de nous, je suis avec Kiba alors que je viens de naître, comment est-ce possible ?

**Orochimaru** : Je pense que c'est à lui de t'expliquer

**Kiba** : Bon par où commencer

**Hinata** : Par le commencement se serait bien.

**Kiba** : _(avec un sourire faible)_ Tu as raison. Avec Shikamaru et Chôji on formait une bande de copain. On la forme toujours d'ailleurs. J'étais le plus vieux et je n'avais pas des fréquentations très raisonnables. Il ya 14 ans j'ai eu une idée de génie qui a viré au cauchemar. On avait besoin d'argent et j'avais un plan pour l'avoir ce fameux argent qui nous brulait les doigts. Mais malheureusement pour nous ça ne s'est pas passer comme on l'aurait voulu. On devait dépouiller ton père au poker, on s'avait tous jouer et tous tricher mais ton père encore mieux que nous. On avait décidé de venir avec un sac rempli de billet de Monopoly et on s'est fait attrapé. Du coup il nous a proposé un marché, on devenait ses hommes de main et en échange on avait la vie sauve.

**Hinata** : Mais si ca c'est passé il y a 14 ans, qui est le jeune homme avec moi sur les photos ?

**Konan** : Ton vrai frère, il est mort quand tu avais 3 ans. Comme Kiba lui ressemble on a décidé qu'il devait être ton frère.

**Hinata** : Mais il a dut gâcher sa vie pour moi ?

**Kiba** : Pas vraiment, ma femme Karin travail pour ta mère en tant que mannequins donc du coup je peux la voir.

**Hinata** : Bon si je récapitule Kiba, Chôji et Shika, vous êtes là parce que vous avez essayé de rouler mon père au poker. _(regardant Ino)_ Et toi tu as fait quoi ?

**Ino** : Moi ? Rien. C'est mon père. Et comme il est mort avant d'avoir réglé ses dettes, je suis à lui.

**Hinata** : faut que j'aille prendre l'air, je reviens.

Hinata sort de la maison et s'assoit sur les marches du perron quand elle reçoit un sms de Naruto.

_« Salut Hinata, c'est Naruto. Ino m'a donné ton numéro de téléphone, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Le prof de Svt nous a donné un exposé à faire alors je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de te mettre avec Sasuke et moi ? Tu me diras ce qu'elle a eu cette après-midi Ino, parce qu'elle m'a fait courir et que j'ai horreur de ça cette blonde ! A ce soir à la danse »_

_« Salut Naruto. Non ca me dérange pas que tu es mon numéro, et je suis partante pour l'exposé. On pourrait se voir demain qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Ino était bizarre parce que mes parents ne sont pas morts et sont chez moi à me taper la discute comme si de rien n'était »_

_« Tu veux que je vienne ? »_

_« Si tu peux oui s'il te plait. »_

_« Ok, je suis là dans 5 minutes. »_

5 minutes plus tard, Naruto arrive en courant accompagné de Sasuke. En voyant Hinata assise sur les marches et les jambes collées à sa poitrine, les garçons s'assoient à côté d'elle, Naruto la tête sur les genoux d'Hinata et Sasuke un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que la mère d'Hinata vienne la chercher.

**Konan** : Vous voulez manger avec nous les garçons ?

**Naruto** : Non merci, je dois retrouver mon père, on se fait un ciné ce soir. Je pourrais vous emprunter votre fille demain parce qu'on a un exposé à faire pour la Svt ?

**Konan** : Oui bien sûr. Et toi tu veux venir ?

**Sasuke** : C'est très gentil de votre part mais je ne voudrais pas déranger les retrouvailles familiales.

**Konan** : A une prochaine fois peut-être. _(à sa fille) _Tu viens le repas est presque prêt.

**Hinata** : J'arrive à demain les garçons.

_(Naruto et Sasuke repartent chez eux chacun de leur côté)._

**Konan** _(à Hinata)_ : Au fait j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je suis votre nouvelle prof d'art plastique.

**Hinata** : Cool.

Gaara descend les escaliers en mettant un tee-shirt. En le voyant Hinata ouvre la bouche comme un four.

**Konan** : Hinata, je te présente Gaara, il va finir sa scolarité dans ta classe et vivre avec nous. Vous pourriez le prendre pour l'exposé de Svt non ?

**Hinata** : Non mais ca vas pas de te mettre à poil devant une jeune fille comme moi ? En plus je ne le connais pas pourquoi il viendrait avec nous d'abord ? Puis de toute façon je ne peux pas décider toute seule on est trois dans le groupe.

**Konan** : Bah amène-le demain avec toi et vous déciderez demain tous ensemble.

**Hinata** : Mouais. _(à Gaara)_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi.

**Gaara** _(boudant) _: Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me tenir quand même. On va où demain alors ?

**Hinata** : Chez Naruto, il y aura aussi Sasuke. C'est les deux garçons avec qui je fais l'exposé.

**Gaara** : Ok. Bah je vois que tu seras en bonne compagnie avec que des mecs. _(sarcastique)_ On se refuse rien hein mademoiselle.

**Hinata** : Tais-toi, tu me connais pas je ne te permets pas de me juger ni de me parler sur ce ton.

**Konan** : Les enfants, arrêtez de vous disputer et venez manger !

Après le repas, ils vont tous se coucher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : une journée forte en émotion**

Hinata se lève une bonne demi-heure avant que son réveil sonne. Elle décide donc de se préparer avant que tout le monde ne se réveille. Après avoir enfilé ses habits, c'est-à-dire une jupe noire avec un haut blanc, celle-ci commence à préparer son sac avec toutes les choses possibles et inimaginables pour pouvoir faire l'exposé en toute tranquillité. Elle pense même à prendre tout en double ne sachant pas ce que Gaara avait amené avec lui. Ce qui d'ailleurs l'énerve. Elle descend prendre son petit déjeuner en ruminant sa colère.

**Hinata** _(à elle-même) _: Non mais c'est vrai, il se prend pour qui celui là, a débarqué dans ma vie et à m'envahir comme ça ! Déjà que l'arrivée de mes parents n'est pas facile à digérer si en plus il faut que je me coltine un zozo un plus je vais finir par craquer.

**Konan** : Bonjour ma chérie !

**Hinata** _(n'ayant pas vu sa mère_) : AHHHHHHHH ! (_mettant la main sur son cœur)_ Non mais ça ne va pas ! J'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque. (se calmant) Bonjour.

**Konan** : Tu as bien dormi ?

**Hinata** : hum hum

Gaara descend en pantalon noir avec un tee-shirt près du corps, ses cheveux roux en bataille et étouffant un bâillement.

**Gaara** : C'est quoi tout ce bruit de bon matin ?

**Konan** : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est que j'ai fait peur à Hinata sans le vouloir, elle ne m'avait pas vu.

**Gaara** _(à Hinata)_ : Tu ferais mieux de t'acheter des lunettes si tu ne vois pas ta mère d'aussi près.

**Hinata** : Et toi si tu n'es pas content tu as qu'à dormir ailleurs on ne t'a rien demandé !

**Konan** _(soupirant)_ : Bon prenez votre petit déjeuner au lieu de vous disputer comme des charretiers.

Après un dernier regard noir de la part d'Hinata pour Gaara, ces deux la prennent leur petit déjeuner en silence et finissent de se préparer pour ensuite aller partir chez Naruto. Au moment de partir quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Hinata ouvre et tombe sur son blond préférer affichant un grand sourire. Quand il voit Gaara dans l'embrasure de la porte son sourire se fane.

**Naruto** (_pointant Gaara de la tête_) : C'est qui celui là ?

**Hinata** : Je te présente Gaara, c'est un nouvel élève qui vit avec nous donc du coup ma mère voudrait savoir si on peut le prendre avec nous pour l'exposé sachant qu'il sera dans la même classe que nous.

**Naruto** : A ok. Bah on verra avec Sasuke. Bref allons-y.

Après 10 minutes de marche, ils arrivent enfin devant chez Naruto. Sasuke est déjà là est les attend assis sur les marches du perron. Quand il aperçoit Gaara ses sourcils se froncent. Il se lève.

**Sasuke** : C'est qui celui là ?

**Gaara** _(vexé_): On dirait que c'est votre phrase fétiche à tous les deux. Alors voyez-vous le « celui là » comme vous dîtes si bien s'appelle Gaara et habite chez la miss et va intégrer votre école.

**Sasuke** : Et pourquoi tu es là ?

**Gaara** (_ouvrant de grand yeux et demande à Hinata)_ : Il est bête ou il le fait exprès ?

**Hinata** _(rigolant)_ : demande lui tu seras fixer comme ca.

**Gaara** _(à Sasuke)_ : Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?

**Sasuke** _(croissant les bras sur sa poitrine)_ : je t'ai posé la question en premier donc réponds et je te répondrai après.

**Gaara** _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ : Bah puisque je vais intégrer votre lycée et votre classe en prime, je voudrais savoir si je peux me mettre avec vous pour l'exposé d'Svt ?

**Sasuke** _(avec un sourire)_ : Alors oui je le faisais exprès. _(à Naruto)_ Bon on y va on pas que ça à faire ?

**Naruto** : Ouais, ouais on n'est pas pressé de toute façon. Voici mon humble demeure. Et toi le nouveau ?

**Gaara** _(appréciant fort peu ce surnom)_ : Quoi le blond ?

**Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata **: Bienvenue dans le groupe des fous !

Ils éclatent de rire et rentre chez Naruto en laissant sur le pas de la porte un Gaara éberlué par leur comportement. Surtout celui d'Hinata. Il comprend alors quand cette dernière lui tire la langue qu'elle avait depuis le début tout manigancé mais surtout qu'elle avait directement accepté sans le connaître comme eux d'ailleurs. Cela lui fait chaud au cœur.

**Sasuke** _(regardant Gaara)_ : Bah tu viens, à moins que tu préfère faire l'exposé tout seul sur le pas de la porte ?

**Gaara** _(souriant pour la première fois)_ : J'arrive, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Ils rentrent donc tous chez Naruto pour faire leur exposé. A la fin de la journée vers 19 heures, Hinata et Gaara prennent congé de Naruto et Sasuke en se donnant rendez vous demain chez Sasuke. Et rentrent chez eux.

**Hinata** : Tu es bien silencieux Gaara, quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Gaara** _(secouant la tête)_ : Non je me disais juste que vous étiez bizarre. Vous m'avez accepté sans rien connaître de moi comme si vous vous moquiez de mon passé.

**Hinata** : Et c'est pour ca qu'on est bizarre ? _(souriant)_ Et puis ce n'est pas qu'on sans moque comme tu semble le pensé c'est surtout qu'on se dit que si un jour tu veux nous en parler on sera là et on t'écoutera. Cela ne sert à rien de te brusquer.

**Gaara** _(prenant Hinata dans ses bras)_ : Merci !

**Hinata** _(surprise)_ : Euh bah de rien. _(après quelque minutes dans cette position_) Par contre tu m'étouffe là.

**Gaara** : Oh pardon. Aller on rentre sinon ta mère va s'inquiéter.

Ils rentrent donc tous les deux en discutant de tout et de rien ce que Gaara n'avait pas fait depuis bien des années.


End file.
